creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Des Tode Prüfungen Kapitel 3 ,,sterben"
thumb|right|335 px Zitternd stand ich dem Tod gegenüber.Es fühlte sich an als habe der Tod mit jeder fehlgeschlagenen Prüfung, mir ein Stück meines Körpers entrissen.Noch im Begriff zu verkraften, was ich soeben realisieren musste fragte ich den Tod:„'Was genau ist hier los ?Wie kann ich tot sein und trotzdem leben?“ ' Der Tod erhob sich und brachte Klarheit: „Dein Körper ist gestorben. Doch deine Seele lebt weiter. Solange bis auch diese alt und verbraucht ist. Sie erschafft sich ein alternatives Leben ,welches sie lebt und vergisst, was im menschlichem Körper passierte.“ Während die Nächste und letzte Illusion erscheint, füllen sich die Erinnerungslücken langsam und jeglicher verdrängte Teil meiner Vergangenheit brennt sich wieder in mein Gedächtnis.Ich erinnere mich. Ich bin eine verlorene Seele,welche sich eine Leben ausgemalt hat, welches nicht das meine ist. Und jetzt sollte ich sterben? Ich habe noch eine Prüfung. Noch kann ich meinem Schicksal entfliehen. Die Illusion stabilisierte sich. Herzklopfen, schwere Atmung, Schweiz auf der Stirn und Entsetzen in meinen Augen.Dort lag ich nun. Ich lag in meinem Bett, in welchem ich noch 30 Minuten zuvor meinen letzten Atemzug nehmen sollte. Langsam bewegte ich mich auf mich selber zu. Erst jetzt sehe ich all die Narben auf meinem Körper, die eingerissene und zerfallende Haut sowie blutunterlaufene Augen. Wer war diese Gestalt. So konnte ich nicht ausgesehen haben. Der Tod sprach: „Dadurch, das du dich entschieden hast weiter zu leben nahmst, du deinen Körper, welcher längst verwest sein sollte und hast weiter gelebt. Dieser Körper trägt jegliche Narben und Wunden sowie Trauer, welche er vor seinem Tod aufnehmen musste. Er lebt nur noch weil deine Seele, also DU es ihm befiehlst. Deine Prüfung besteht darin eins mit diesem Körper zu werden und letztendlich zu sterben. Oder..." Hinter mir erschien eine Tür. Sie öffnete sich und zögernd blickte ich hinein. ,,Was zu Hölle ist das“ 'brachte ich verängstigt heraus. Der Tod entgegnete mir:,, Genau das ist es. Solltest du dich entscheiden nicht mit deinem Körper eins zu werden,wirst du durch diese Tür gehen und deine 23 Jahre, die du in deinem menschlichem Körper gelebt hast als trauernde Seele immer wieder erleben. Mit jedem abgeschlossenem Jahr werden deine Narben und Wunden größer werden, bis sie dich schlussendlich zerfetzten. Du wirst wieder geboren und durchlebst alles noch einmal.Nun stelle ich dir die Frage: Bist du gewillt zu sterben oder unter schmerzen zu leben?“ Ich schluckte. Ein kalter Schauer wich mir über den Rücken. Mir war bewusst. Ich konnte diese Prüfung nicht bestehen.Es muss doch einen anderen Ausweg geben. Der Tod war verschwunden und ich begann mich umzusehen. Meine Chance ein Schlupfloch zu finden. Ich bin nicht bereit zu sterben, doch ich kann mein Leben so nicht weiter führen, wie ich es bis her tat. Mo ... Moment mal... Meine schmerzenden Augen erblickten eine Gang, welcher aus dieser Illusion führte. ',,War dieser Gang schon immer da?Vielleicht ein Ausweg!!“ flüsterte ich leise. Mich umschauend , ob der Tod mich eventuell beobachtet, bewegte ich meine zitternden und vernarbten Beine In Richtung des hell leuchtenden Ganges. Dieser war sehr erdrückend, es viel mir schwer zu Atmen, geschweige den einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.,,Wo... wo bin ich hier?“ flüsterte ich mir zu. Ehe ich mich versah, blickte ich in die schimmernden Rubine des Todes welcher vor mir erschien.Wie naiv von mir zu glauben, das der Tod mir einfach einen Weg in die Freiheit zu kommen lässt. Allerdings ist die Verlockung zu groß gewesen um zu widerstehen.Er packte mich mit seiner knöchernen Hand am Hals und schlief mich auf dem Boden, entlang des Ganges. Der Tod war wütend geworden: ,, Du versuchst deinem Schicksal zu entkommen!!! Niemand kann dem Tod entkommen du Narr“ Strampelnd und um mich schlagen schnaufte ich: Was ist das für ein Gang? Was hat das zu bedeuten?Lass mich los!! ,,Dieser ist für jene bestimmt, die sich ihre Fehler eingestanden haben, welche sie als Körper sowie als Seele begangen haben. Du hast deine Fehler nie eingestanden. Stattdessen verleugnest du alles womit du zu tun gehabt hast. Und du wagst mir sagen zu wollen das du leben willst.!!“ ,,Nein, nein warte ich, ich gestehe es mir ein ich werde... ',,Schweig!!!!!“ Er warf mich zurück in die Illusion. Ich sah ihn an...Dort wo einst wunderschöne, funkelnde Rubine waren, findet nun die Leere ihren Platz.Ich sah nur noch schwarz in seinen Augen. Aus diesen kroch langsam ein düstere grauer Nebel, welcher den Tod umhüllte. Seine Sense fing an zu glühen. Er holte aus... Dieser Schmerz, als die Sense meinen Brustkorb durchdrang und mein Blut dessen Klinge herunterlief, war als würde ich ein flammendes Inferno umarmen wollen.Diese Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Langsam bewegte er die Sense und somit auch mich zu ihm hin. „'Bitte ich, ich wollte nicht“... brachte ich ich mit einem Schmerz verzehrten Schrei heraus. Doch der Tod ließ mich nicht ausreden. „Schau in meine Augen“ befahl der Tod. Was ich sah ließ mein Herz aufhören zu schlagen und meine Adern gefrieren, selbst der Schmerz in meiner Brust wurde von Eises Kälte umschlossen.Bilder von Verwesung, Leid und Trauer erblickten meine Augen.Ich sah mein Leben vor mir. Alle Fehlschläge, die ich begannen habe. Alle Lügen die meinem Munde entsprangen. All den Schmerz den ich anderen Leuten zu geführt habe ,einschließlich mir selbst. Hatte ich wirklich verdient zu leben? Ich spüre wie die Kälte sich in meinem Körper ausbreitet und mich erstarren lässt. Ich sank zu Boden und beugte mich voller Ehrfurcht dem Tod. Ich spürte die Sense, welche aus meiner Brust herausgezogen wurde, die sich nun langsam in Richtung meines Kinns bewegte. Voller Angst hob ich meinen Kopf. Und mit zitternder Stimme sprach ich: „'Ich... ich will sterben“' Mit der Sense am ausholen sprach der Tod: ,,Komm mein Kind im Tot beginnt das Leben. Ich bemerkte wie die Sense mich langsam durchdrang, doch ich spürte keinen Schmerz. Es war Geborgenheit und Wärme welche ich vernahm.Fühlt sich so der Tod an? Noch bevor ich aus der Illusion verschwand und ich mich nun wohl an einem mir unbekannten Ort wiederfinden werde, höre ich die Kette meiner Mutter, wie sie langsam zu Boden fällt. ,,Mutter?... Es tut mir leid....." Die Sanduhr betrachtend bewegte der Tod seine knöcherne Hand zum im Bett liegenden Mann. Mit einer zärtlichen Art, die schon fast der einer Mutter glich schloss er die Augen des Mannes.Am Ende wählen sie alle den Tod. Und im Tode werden sie lernen zu leben. Zu Kapitel 1: ☀http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Des_Todes_Pr%C3%BCfungen Zu Kapitel 2: ☀http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Des_Todes_Pr%C3%BCfungen_Kapitel_2_,,leben%22 Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kurz